


Cleaning Day

by Ruquas



Series: Dolly [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Gaping, BDSM, Body Modification, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Headspace, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Penectomy, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, toilet brush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Steve whimpered, biting his lips. Sir would have heard it. The flight attendee would have heard it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dolly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088474
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterIronCap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/gifts).



“Lose the clothes as soon as you’re allowed to stand up again.” Sir had said while Steve had sat down.

On the chair that had clearly been custom-made. It had a small hub where his crotch would be to hump.

Steve started humping as soon as he sat down, working himself up. Humped until they got the notice that they could unbuckle their seatbelts. 

He took a deep breath and looked at Sir, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Uhm, won’t… the personal, Sir… will…”

“Okay, Dolly, it’s simple. That lump inside your head? Turn it off. You won’t use it during the next six weeks and I doubt when we come back you even know what it is for. Your only concern is getting as many big and bigger things inside your cunt as possible. Your only concern is that your greedy hole is never full enough. You’re just a toy and believe me, they saw worse than a toy.”

Steve whimpered and stood up, taking a deep breath. He doubted that they ever saw something like him. A thrill went through Steve when he felt the air brushing his flat chest. Sir snorted when Steve carefully touched his empty pecs, touched the place where his teats had been until a few days ago.

“Miss them, Dolly?”

Steve wanted to nod. But then, he also didn’t miss them. It also didn’t matter if he missed them because Sir had ordered him to get them removed to look a bit more like the Dolly he was.

Steve opened his mouth and closed it again, making Sir laugh.

“Getting dumber by the minute. I like it. Now, the pants, Dolly.”

Steve removed them as fast as he could, barely in time before Sir snapped with his fingers. Pointing to the floor in front of him.

“Present, Dolly.”

Steve knelt down, facing away from Sir, and put his chest on the floor, spreading his ass cheeks. Presenting Sir with his filled cunt. Sir yanked the plug out of him, making Steve gape. Steve wished for a pump to make his cuntlips plumb and fat like during milking and breeding sessions.

Footsteps were suddenly behind him, bringing Steve back to where he was. To what he was doing. 

“Your drink, Mister Stark. Anything else I can get you?” a male voice asked. Steve wanted to moan, wanted to whimper. He did nothing. Sir hadn’t allowed it.

“No nee… no, the toilet brush, please. Would you? And don’t worry about getting a new one.”

Steve whimpered, biting his lips. Sir would have heard it. The flight attendee would have heard it.

“... certainly, Mister Stark.”

Steve tensed when the footsteps were moving away. A hard kick between his legs made him gasp. Nothing else. Sir had trained that out of Steve.

“Did I say I want to hear anything, Dolly?” Sir asked. D… Steve shook his head, trying to find out why Sir would need a toilet brush. Dreading the answer. Hoping it would be the right one.

“No, I didn’t. If I wanted a useless opinion, I would ask Barton about something science-related. Now, let’s see, Dolly. You stick so many filthy things into your cunt, I think we will clean you out once per week. We will do exactly that with a toilet brush. Don’t worry, they get exchanged once a week, and get thrown away after I cleaned you out anyway, so don’t worry about getting your filth anywhere.”

Steve moaned, wanting to move, wanting to say thank you, wanting to beg for mercy. Just… wanted.

Sir laughed and then Steve felt a slick finger on his rim, then burning.

“Your cunt is fluttering. Sweet. Don’t worry, we will destroy it completely, soon it will be just a gaping, broken mess.”

Someone cleared their throat. Sir didn’t take away his finger, though.

“The brush, Sir.”

“Aw, yes. Thank you. I will call for you should I need anything else.”

Steve tensed when the person walked away, feeling the heat pooling in his crotch, feeling the need to be filled. Dreading it, too.

Then he felt something spiky pressed against his cunt. Steve whimpered, the first tears of shame escaping his eyes. He wanted to move back. Wanted to run. But mainly he wanted to please Sir.

He stayed still. Waiting.

“Such a good toy. Every Friday during the vacation you will bring me the toilet brush, waiting to be cleaned. If you were a good Dolly, I will throw it away myself. If not, someone from the staff will fetch it from your cunt. But then, we both know that wouldn’t be a real punishment, would it? Now, Dolly, ask nicely to get your cunt cleaned.”

Do… Steve moaned, imagining how it would be to stay where Sir put him, just waiting until someone that didn’t care would take the dirty brush out of him.

“Please, Sir, please clean your Dolly, please clean Dolly’s cunt.” Steve whispered. Sir laughed. He pressed the brush harder against his cunt, not pushing in.

Steve could feel a drop of old toilet water running down his crotch.

“Ask a bit louder, Dolly. We don’t want anyone here thinking you’re more than a fucktoy, right?”

Steve took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Sir, please clean Dolly with the toilet brush. Make Dolly’s cunt clean enough again, please Sir. Please be nice to Dolly’s cu…” Dol… Steve said, almost yelled, knowing there wouldn’t be a possibility that no one heard. They probably all did, every single staff member on this plane.

Which didn’t matter when Sir just pushed the toilet brush in, making Doll… Steve screams in pain and want.

“Hu. I am surprised you can even feel that.” Sir said, turning the brush around and shoving it deeper. Steve felt his eyes turn back into his head when the brush grazed his prostrate. Not knowing if it had been a good decision to leave it intact or not. It was probably a brilliant idea to leave it. He felt his nerves twitch, trying to push back more. 

Sir turned it around again and then yanked it out of Dolly’s cunt, pressing the brush against the nerves in his crotch. Cleaning the brush a bit.

Dolly moaned, trying to chase the brush. Humping against it when he couldn’t get it into his cunt anymore.

“See? What a good way to bring my sweet Dolly into its headspace, don’t you think?”


End file.
